IGet Banned
iGet Banned 'is the 9th episode of Season 5 of iCarly and the 103rd episode overall. Title reference It premiered to 3.627 million viewers, making it the highest non-special episode in six months. Number of views Plot Carly doesn't let T-Bo in the loft after knocking out her date with a lemon launcher and coming over without an invitation in the middle of the night, so T-Bo bans Carly from the Groovy Smoothie. T-Bo bets Carly can't stay at the Bensons' all night. Carly lets T-Bo win after having to deal with Ms. Benson doing fire drills in the middle of the night and lets him come over whenever he wants. In exchange, T-Bo lets Carly come back to the Groovy Smoothie. Subplot I Freddie and Gibby claim to be in a band to impress girls. Sam gets them a gig at the Groovy Smoothie, but their musical talent is limited. In order to keep themselves from being publicly humiliated, Freddie comes up with the plan to start a fake fight right before the gig, breaking up the band before it ever plays. However, Gibby doesn't follow the plan exactly and accidentally knocks Freddie out for real. Subplot II Spencer has a broken leg because of wearing roller blades in the shower. However he tries to reach his phone and realizes it's stuck in his cast. So everytime his phone rings, he has to slap his cast to answer it. Trivia *This episode was filmed in March 2012. *This episode reached #2 on iTunes for Children's TV during its premiere weekend right behind Victorious' Opposite Date iTunes Rating *Dan voiced Dr. Buttmann, Spencer's "''other special doctor". *Carly gets sprayed with skunk spray. Miranda tweets about getting sprayed *The cast has mentioned doing scenes in their pajamas. Nathan tweets about being on-set in pajamas Boog!e tweets photo of T-Bo in pajamas *Singer, Dancer, Actress and Nathan Kress' girlfriend Madisen Hill makes a cameo in this episode at The Groovy Smoothie Photo of Madisen in the episode as one of the girls Freddie and Gibby are trying to impress. *Freddie plays the guitar and Gibby plays the bass as shown in this photo. *Both Freddie and Gibby are left-handed, however, they play their guitars right-handed, as seen in the photo. *Under pressure from Sam, Freddie is forced to invent the name "The Floors" for he and Gibby's band. This may be a reference to American rock band [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Doors "The Doors"]. *A reference to Star Wars was made when Sam uses the Jedi mind trick on T-Bo. *This marks the second time that three main characters had love interests from outside the main cast (Carly, Freddie and Gibby), the first being IBeat the Heat (Carly, Freddie and Spencer) *According to Nathan the "during" conversation (between Freddie and Gibby during The Floors' "rehearsal wasn't originally in the script. Dan added it in during filming because he thinks Nathan says it wrong Nathan's iGet Banned "during" tweet Quotes and Sam enter The Groovy Smoothie '''Sam: Hey! The idiots got girls! Freddie: Okay, this first song we're gonna do tonight is.... Gibby:'' him Hey! Hey, hey! '''Freddie: '''What? '''Gibby:' Maybe I wanna intro the song. Freddie: '''I already started. '''Gibby: '''Well maybe now I'm going to start an argument. '''T-Bo: Hey, I need $20 for those smoothies! Sam: ' You don't need $20 for these smoothies. '''Sam: ' These aren't the droids you're looking for. 'T-Bo: ' These aren't the droids we're looking for. 'Sam: ' Move along. 'T-Bo: ' Move along. '''Sam: (with Carly walking inside the Groovy Smoothie) Hey look the idiots got girls! Carly: I gotta go hit the rest room. Sam: (Walking over to Freddie and Gibby with the girls) Why are you girls sittin' with these clowns? Girl: They're in a band! Freddie: Shhhh-sure are! Sam: Oh, they're in a band! (sarcastically) And this band is called? Freddie: The... the um.. The Floors! Gibby: Yeah, the Floors! Sam: (sarcastically talking) The floors! And where are The Floors playing next? Freddie: We're not sure. It's not always easy to book gigs! Sam: Maybe I can help you guys book a gig! Freddie: We don't want you're help! Gibby: Please don't help us. Sam: ' Freddie and Gibby are in a band. '''Carly: ' Oh my God. Photo Gallery '''See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this episode here References Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:images Category:Videos